Keep Fighting
by NicoDiAngelo x
Summary: THIS IS NOT A PJO STORY! I just used that category but this is a story about my amazing friend that I needed to write about. Please review and show her love.


Keep Fighting.

From the moment I was born god must've given me the middle finger and a big fuck you because my life had always been awful. I didn't know my father all that well. He'd never been in my life. My mother along with most any other relatives I had were drunks or druggies. My mother had a bad anger problem, therefor when she was angered she would take her anger out on me. I was called names, I was beat, I was hurt mentally and physically. This happened my whole life basically. It finally stopped around when I turned 10. My mother was arrested and sent into Rehab. I was sent to my Step-Dad. Although he was just as bad as my damned mother or maybe even worse. So yeah I was only 10. At this point any other girl would be getting treated like a little angel. Not me, it was all but that for me. After all I'd went through in my life and it continued to get worse. I had just been diagnosed with depression and anxiety at age 10! My life was awful. I was getting abused and I was tired of it. A couple months after my diagnoses I decided to live in the rehab my mother was in. I mean I thought it would be a good decision with all the people around she wouldn't be able to do anything. Life ended up being ok there. I slightly got better but that all changed after about a year. I decided to visit my aunt. I thought it would be fun cause I hadn't seen her in forever. Well fuck I was wrong. She was a drunk/druggie just like everyone else. Although she did have a husband but apparently she had cheated on him with some guy in the military. He seemed pretty cool so I thought we would have a good time. Once again I was wrong. One of the nights we went to go see him at his hotel. Me and my aunt walked up to his hotel door and she knocked and waited for an answer. He answered the door and let us in. It was going pretty good at first but they were drinking so I figured they would both pass out before the night was over. Well this time I was kinda right. My aunt passed out and fuck I wish she wouldn't have. I was sitting in a chair and me being 11 years old I just sat there bored while they drank. But after she passed out he came over to me and took me out of the chair. I screamed and hit at him but that only seemed to make it worse. I'll spare the details but basically you can say I'm no longer a virgin... After that night I was beyond terrified. I acted as if it never had happened so it wouldn't cause problems. From that point my depression took a deep drop. It was so bad that I started self harming. Some people might think that it's stupid or pointless, just to draw attention. No if you actually knew what it felt like when the blade slices your skin. It releases so much pain with every last single cut! But moving on I was diagnosed with anorexia, and schizophrenia, and insomnia, etc... you get the idea. So one day I was going to get something from the car and my brother and sister saw me and told me not to cut myself with a razor blade and started laughing. I was beyond mad I wish they would just leave me alone. All I've wanted is to die and I've almost achieved that 7 different times but every time was a failed attempt. My last attempt was about 4 months ago. I'm 14 now and I had moved to another school yet again. I didn't expect friends I expected to be made fun of. But I made some friends. There was this one boy that got moved to the group I was in. We didn't really talk much the first week or so. He ended up being really funny and he made me laugh a lot. But once we became friends I had to move yet again and lose the friends I just made. So I moved away but he still text me. After awhile he seemed trustworthy and a good friend and quiet frankly I needed to get stuff off my chest. So I told him about my whole awful life. I thought information like this could drive a person away but he seemed to admire me more afterwards. He understood all that I said and he related in some ways. After I told him all of this he confessed that he had a huge crush on me. I had never felt love before and I don't ever plan on it. He apologized for it but I told him it was fine. I'm not ever gonna date anyone. Love isn't real and if it is then it wasn't meant for me. He's still my friend and we talk when I get the chance. But me telling him all that I told him is the reason this is a short story he wrote. He was inspired by it to make a story since he liked writing stories. So this is it the summery of of damned, hell filled life. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
